


Autumn Days

by Lady_Jae (misskorya)



Series: Batgirl Begins [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gotham AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskorya/pseuds/Lady_Jae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Victor grow closer while still dealing with the loss of Renee Montoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally titled Autumn Jazz as it is inspired by Miles Davis & John Coltrane's Autumn Jazz. I decided to change it to Autumn Days just so I wouldn't repeat the word jazz. Once more, yes Laurel and Sara from Arrow are here; remember this is an AU.

“Is that everything?” Victor asked from behind the pile of boxes he was carrying.

Barbara set the boxes she had been carrying into the back of the moving van. “Just about.” She answered and waited for him to put the boxes in the back of the van. “Thanks for helping out.”

“Well thanks for the house, I guess.” He said taking a look over his shoulder. “Better than my apartment.”

Yes, yes it is. Barbara wanted to say but instead. “You are very welcome, and just remember that your new landlord will be by at least once a week to make sure the place is nicely kept.”

Victor raised his brow. “My new landlord?”

“Me.” She answered without any hesitation as she started back for the house.

“You own the house?” He was confused, and trying to catch up with her.

Barbara was well inside the home, when Victor reeled her into his arms and asked her one more time. “You own the house?”

“I do.” She answered with a come hither grin. “I made good use of my trust-fund.”

“I see.” Victor replied as he looked into her eyes. “I am honored to be in your presence.”

“As you should be.” Barbara remarked with the haughty Kean attitude as she slipped out of his grasp and walked toward the back bedroom. “You can still contact me if you need anything, Mr. Sage.”

He smirked, she was really enjoying this landlady thing. “What happens if someone breaks in?” He asked her while leaning against the door frame.

“Then one should be so lucky that they have me as their landlord.” She wasn’t dropping the masculine pronoun. 

“Daughter of a cop, right?” He stated as he walked toward her.

“Two cops, actually.” She reminded him all the while pulling the shaggy haired man toward her, her hands running through his red hair. “Now I do believe I’m going to have to take the furniture with me.”

“Seriously?” He asked.

“Seriously.” She answered. “I do intend to use this furniture to decorate the guest suite in my own home.”

“The Clocktower isn’t that-”

“The Clocktower is currently under renovation,” she finished his sentence and looked around her at the now bare walls. Posters were in boxes by the door, and all the soccer jerseys were carefully packed away. Styrofoam peanuts laid along the ground and Barbara walked toward the record player and the box that sat beside it.

“We could play one last record on it.” He suggested.

And suddenly he remembered the record that Renee decided to play when she first decided it’d be a good idea to bring Victor into her home.

_“Have a seat there.” Renee instructed. “I just have to grab something from the office, oh and Victor this is my goddaughter Barbara, Barbara this is my apprentice, Victor.”_

_“Hi.” Barbara said with caution as she pushed her glasses up her nose with the index finger on her left hand. “I’m gonna grab some guisado.” She said to her goddmother._

_Renee nodded. “Okay, just remember to put the rest away before you take it out of the kitchen, alright Barbie doll?”_

_Babs acknowledged her godmother and walked toward the kitchen. Victor sat there on the couch, in nothing more than a open blazer, tie and slacks. Renee told him it would be best if he just looked professional while they were out._

_Quietly, Renee walked back toward the main room and there she put on a record by Eartha Kitt C'est Si Bon. She watched Victor as he watched Barbara, there was a little grin on her face as she slipped out of sight and back into her office._

Barbara’s ears perked up to the sound of Miss Kitt’s voice.

“Only if you don’t step on my toes this time.” Barbara told him as she walked toward another box. 

Victor laughed and then he let the needle slide over the record that was currently sitting in the player. Dinah Washington’s Is you or isn’t you my baby and Barbara arched a brow but didn’t protest as Mr. Sage put his hands on her hips and spun her around. The living room having been cleared of most of it’s furniture, gave Barbara room to sway her body to the music. 

And the two of them danced for quite sometime, even after the music was over. Soon after, they forced themselves to finish packing, loading the furniture into the truck and once that was done. The house that had at one time been filled with with love, laughter and food was now completely empty.

Barbara took a deep breath and did her best to hold back her tears, and in Renee’s native tongue she said. “Hasta que veamos entre si de nuevo, madrina." 

Victor put a hand on Barbara’s shoulder. "Ella siempre estará con nosotros.” He replied and they both smiled.

Taking a step outside of the house, Barbara dug into her pocket and moved to hand Victor the key.

“I have one, don’t worry about it.”

“So.”

“So.”

“See you tonight? My place?” Barbara asked him.

“You make the guisado and I’ll bring the jazz.” He told her with a smile, leaning over to place a kiss on the top of her head.

“Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Dealing with the loss of a loved one is never easy and it's not something you just get over. Barbara will always think about Renee and her mind will always to drift to what she would do in any given situation. As the series continues to progress we'll get to see that, and we'll get to see Barbara adjust and deal with the loss. But no one ever truly 'gets over' the loss of a loved one, you simply adjust and cope.
> 
> Follow me @ misskorya on tumblr.


End file.
